


Adopted By Lashton

by The_Introvert_CP_OC



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Lashton - Fandom
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Adoption, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Introvert_CP_OC/pseuds/The_Introvert_CP_OC
Summary: Hai I'm Autumn, I'm a 13 year old orphan and I don't have many friends. I'm genderfluid and Pansexual. Most people don't accept me for who I am so that upsets me.





	Adopted By Lashton

 

"Ash are you sure you're ready for a family?" Luke says to me his voice filled with concern.

"Yes Luke I've said this a million times," I tell him again.

"Okay, I love you," he says kissing me gently.

"I love you too," I tell him. Luke is all dressed up today, he's wearing a pastel pink dress and baby blue flats that match his eyes. He did his make-up so perfectly with light blue eyeshadow, and barely noticeable lip gloss. "Lucas Robert Hemmings so you have to be so damn sexy?" I ask him jokingly.

"Yes," he says with a giggle.


End file.
